


Pre In-Flight Entertainment

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Business Trip, Cock Warming, Crying, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Formalwear, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, TSA Agent Being An Asshole, Unsafe Sex, degradation kink, very bad i do not recommend it ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A bathroom stall is the last place Percy ever imagined himself breaking down, but as it turns out, he's not alone.





	Pre In-Flight Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> after some discussions with RedFlagsAndDiamonds and me watching Colin Farrell's truly awful bad SNL sketch episode about him being all but molested by TSA agent Amy Poehler, this happened lol. it's probably not as aggressively about the strip searching as you would like but SORRY im a baby. also bathroom stall fucking is so unhygenic i don't recommend it at all and also this is super dubcon because of credence being employed below graves and also them both being drunk so keep that in mind.  
there's also a reference to that tweet about being 3+hrs early to the airport because i am a hack.

Percy hates flying, and there’s only one reason. Snotty, asshole TSA agents. 

Today he’s been stopped for something as small and obvious as his earrings, barely a quarter inch in diameter, but this damn agent Shaw seems to have it in for him. 

He’s droning on and on about Percy’s safety, as well as everyone else’s. He may not be in any danger of missing his flight, three hours early for it as he always is, but Percy is definitely getting stressed out beyond what a cup of coffee would fix. By the time he finally staggers away from the guy, having been poked and prodded more than in his last prostate exam, Percy is on the verge of tears. It’s not just about the public display of humiliation, which he knows he’s far from the last person today to get to experience, it’s the principle of the thing. Women get stopped for the metal underwire in their bras, because that fucking machine is apparently so impossible to program to allow sensitivity for specific small metals?

Do they frisk people for having braces? Or metal hips? Percy huffs. Probably. Knowing how shitty they are, they’d strip search a grandma and interrogate her over the plate implanted in her waist, keeping her up on her feet. 

Percy beelines for the nearest men's room, and goes into the first stall he sees, all but hyperventilating now, despite there no longer being any need for stress. Before he knows it, his chest is rattling with heavy sobs, and Percy has to bite the back of his arm, saliva wetting the fabric of his suit jacket. 

“God, what a nightmare.” He chokes out, a low whisper, talking to himself and no one fucking else. 

The door opens to the bathroom, and Percy straightens up, wiping his tears away frantically, trying to put on a brave face, emerging from the stall, only to find another guy, taller than him, but far more slender. Sort of like a tragically pretty vulture. He’s crying openly, fumbling with his clothing, trying to re-button his shirt over a simple white ribbed tank top. 

“Hey. Did they get you too?” Percy finds himself asking, voice rough with congestion. The guy looks at him through the mirror, nodding silently. 

“Jesus. They’re relentless today. Total jerks.” He says, moving over to help, as best he can at least. Redoing the guy’s tie, folding up his sleeves, that sort of thing. 

“I’m Credence.” He hears on the tail end of a choked sob, halfway through a loop of the purple and grey silk. Percy glances up to his face, then smiles a bit nervously. 

“I’m Percival. You can call me Percy.” He answers, hoping his voice is done trembling and betraying how rattled he still feels. Credence blinks, then takes a deep breath. “You uh, with the conference for Macusa Ink?” the guy seems to be eyeing his similar state of formal attire, and Percy nods. 

“I’m supposed to be meeting with the head of security, if you can believe that irony. You?” Credence swallows heavily. 

“Oh, that’s fancy. I’m just an intern with the permit department. But they paid for my ticket and all, so, it’s not all bad.”

Percy snorts a little. “Paid for you to get molested by TSA more like. How thoughtful of them.” He pats both his hands on Credence’s bony shoulders, noticing how the guy seems to be hunching over, hiding his true height. 

“Yeah, I guess so. Glad I’m not alone though. It’s nice to meet you, Percy.” The guy ducks his head a little, pink rising in his cheeks, that might as well be carved from marble, they’re so sharp. Percy finds himself tripping over his words, instantly picturing very vividly how it might look to shove his cock in between that plush mouth. “Y-yeah, sure thing.”

He backs away from Credence, returning to the stall where he left his carry on briefcase sitting, absentmindedness getting the better of him. 

Luckily no one else has come into the bathroom, they must not be in a very busy area, or time of day in the terminal. 

“D’you wanna go grab a drink or something, while we wait to board? I think I’ve got over an hour for mine. I always come early, just in case… like today.” Credence laughs, a bit high pitched, seeming breathless. 

Percy looks over his shoulder, and the guy walks closer, knuckles white on his own carry on bag. 

It looks more like a duffel than an official case. Poor thing. Interning must suck for such a big company like Macusa. “Yeah, actually. I would.” Percy gets to walk out of the bathroom in a far better state than he entered it, with Credence laughing in earnest from a very lame dad joke he just told the guy. Inside of the bar that’s near their gate, which happens to be a crowded, sickeningly family friendly restaurant, Percy orders a whiskey and coke, double. Credence blushes, he’s sure of it, when he asks him what he’d like, ignoring the waiter entirely. It’s a tiny jab and unnecessary, but it makes Percy feel somewhat in control again. “Just that, yeah. What you’re having, please.” 

The waiter asks to see his ID, and Percy rolls his eyes. “Jesus christ, does he look like he’s eighteen or something?” Credence goes pinker, and shakes his head, mumbling that it’s okay. 

He pulls out his wallet and hands over his license, which the waiter tries to give back after he’s stared at it for three seconds, and Percy plucks it away, passing it to Credence so that their fingers touch. 

The guy swallows, and then smiles nervously. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime.” the waiter scurries away like a rat in a starched bow tie, and Percy turns his full attention back to Credence.

“How old are you anyway?” the guy swallows, but boldly meets Percy’s stare. “I’m just twenty-four. W-what about you?”

Percy grins, “Thirty-seven. Hopelessly married to my work, so I’m told. Don’t become like me, promise?” 

Credence stammers out that he’s being silly. “I admire you. I’d love to be the head of the department when I’m your age.”

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be, I’ll tell you that right now.” Percy doesn’t continue, interrupted by the arrival of their drinks, thankfully by a different waiter, or maybe it’s the bartender. He could care less. The sweetness of the soda tempers the burn of the alcohol, and Percy finishes his within half the time of Credence, who visibly flinches with every sip.

“Okay there?” He asks, as Credence just nods. “Yeah, it’s  _ very _ strong.” Percy laughs. “Well, it  _ is _ a double.” 

Apparently it goes through the guy like water, because he gets up to excuse himself around five minutes later, and Percy nods to him. As soon as Credence vanishes into the bathroom, he raises his hand and the second waiter appears. 

“Watch our bags, will ya?” He presses a fifty into the guy’s hand, and gets a half salute. “Yes, sir.”

Percy trails after Credence and finds him just emerging from a stall, how cute, he’s too shy to use a urinal. 

He blinks in surprise at the sight of him, then smiles a touch dreamily. That’s the booze alright. “Hey.”

“My hands feel disgusting after holding those glasses, you know?” Percy drawls out, moving to join Credence at the sinks, trying to eye him through the mirror without being too obvious. “Oh, hm, yeah. I get that. Germaphobe?” He asks, and Percy shrugs. “Maybe. This whole airport gives me the creeps.” Credence nods, humming again. 

“Yeah, the security messed me up. I was half afraid I’d vomit.” Percy wipes his wet hands on his pants, and edges over to Credence, still scrubbing his fingers with soap under the running water. “Poor thing. Does that happen to you often?” 

He’s lifting a hand to comfortingly squeeze on Credence’s shoulder, and the guy nearly jumps a foot. 

“What are you doing?” Credence looks at Percy with wide eyes, and a rapidly bobbing throat. He just feels himself get harder at the sight. “Just touching you. If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop. Tell me to stop, Credence.” 

Now Percy’s hand is drifting up over the guy’s shoulder, he can feel Credence trembling, even before his fingertips caress onto his bare neck, dipping inside the collar of his shirt. 

“Please… I don’t want any trouble.” The guy whispers, and Percy tilts his head. “Why, Credence, I’m not trouble. I just want to make you feel good. We’ve both had a rough day, haven’t we?” he nods back to Percy, then shivers as his hand grasps the back of his nape, like he’s scruffing a kitten. “What about our table?” Credence breathes. “It’s taken care of.” Percy assures him. “Oh-okay.” the guy says. “Come on, let’s get out of the other customers way, shall we?” Percy gently but firmly drags Credence back towards the stall, the handicapped one is the most inviting, because it also has a changing table. Without a word, he shuts the door, and goes to undo the latch on it, before looking back to Credence, then Percy taps his finger on the flat, more sterile surface. “Up you go.” The guy’s eyes widen, but he obeys, making Percy grin in triumph. It’s the perfect height for him to step right between those endless legs, and pull Credence’s body right against his cock, grinding in close. “There we are. Much better, yeah?” Percy breathes it against the guy’s lips, and feels Credence’s wordless shudder. “Ungh, yeah. What are you gonna do?” He asks, sweetly ignorant. 

Percy smirks, pressing forward to kiss him, just for a tiny hint of an idea, before reaching down to put his hand over Credence’s groin, moving the heel of his palm against the growing swell of heat. “Suck you off, I think.” He says.

“Shouldn’t I do that to you?” Credence asks, voice shaky. Percy eyes the way his pink lips gleam with saliva, and he grins wider. “Why, if you like, I won’t deny you.” 

Credence nods jerkily. “Please, yeah. I’ve been thinking about it for the last half hour.” Percy’s jaw tightens, and he swallows back a groan. “Is that right baby? Can I call you baby?” Credence nods again, moving down from where he’s perched on the table, going to his knees right in front of Percy, shaky hands fumbling with his pants, before he lends a helping, steadier hand. The second he gets his cock out, Credence is moving in, wordlessly opening his mouth and letting Percy thrust in. Oh, this is good, too much almost. The guy looks up at him like he’s hung the moon or something equally ridiculous, and Percy just rolls his hips forward, smoothly fucking into Credence’s perfect hot wet mouth. 

Over and over, he finally feels a sudden rush of heat in his groin, and Percy has to reach down, urging Credence to back off, to slow down. He’s going to come before he gets anywhere inside that tight pert ass if he’s not careful. However, unfortunately, from the liquor or what, he’s not sure, Credence doesn’t seem to get the hint, and Percy is beyond words. He’s halfway out of the guy’s mouth when Credence surges forward again with a strangled sort of moan, “Wait sir-”

Percy hisses out a breath, pulling on the guy’s hair, only for Credence to moan again, this time with his dick halfway down his throat. He’s ruined, Percy shudders and comes immediately, spilling over those pretty lips, and half onto Credence’s chin, before he all but fucks his way back in, ensuring there’s no further mess. “Shit, fuck, I was trying to tell you to stop.” Percy grunts, and Credence blinks up at him with tear filled eyes, backing off from his softening cock with fervent apologies. Percy finds that he doesn't feel  _ that _ bad about the guy not stopping. He’s wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Percy’s semen visible on his tongue and chin, and he can’t really find it in him to be  _ disappointed _ with finishing too quick at all. His hands are soft on Credence’s head, in his hair, until he’s stroking the guy’s cheek, and petting his forehead. “Sh-sh, it’s alright. I’ll just need a moment to recover. Let me please you in the meantime, hmm?” 

Percy offers, though it’s a bit hollow. Nothing really gets him going like oral. Credence doesn’t move, though, not taking him up on it, or perhaps thinking over something himself. “You don’t have to, sir. You can just let me hump your leg, or uh, step on me. Put it back in my mouth until you’re ready.” Credence is reaching for his dick again, making Percy hiss out a breath from oversensitivity. "Wait, do you like feet?” He asks, trying to understand what the guy is asking for. 

Credence goes bright red in the face, and shakes his head. “Not exactly, no. I want you to uh, just rub your shoe on me.”

He’s putting his hands on himself, undoing his pants and pulling out his dick, still hidden underneath the fabric of his briefs, and before Percy can object on the grounds of germs, Credence lifts his leg gently, settling the toe of his shoe right onto his groin. “Just like that, sir.” Percy slowly wiggles his shoe back and forth, getting rewarded by the glorious sight of Credence’s full body shudder, and then he grabs for his waist, swallowing down his soft cock. “Shit, christ alive. Okay.”

Percy can work with this, he supposes. 

Credence keeps himself as stationary as possible on Percy’s dick, while humping against his shoe, apparently getting a very satisfactory amount of stimulation from just his leather shoe over the thin fabric of his underwear. 

Having his cock be soft and yet remaining in someone's mouth regardless is definitely a new sensation for Percy, but it's far from unpleasant. It's more like a kind of torture of ecstasy, as Percy feels Credence breathing hard around him, not moving his tongue or sucking his lips. Entirely still. By the time Percy starts feeling the blood returning to plump up his cock as it rests in the guys mouth, Credence is beginning to whimper around him, his hands growing painful on his hips, blunt nails digging into his flesh. “Are you close?” Percy whispers, and Credence nods.

“Can you come like this?” He asks, while Credence starts bobbing his head, he thinks it’s another nod. 

The next thing he knows, the guy moans around him, and lets his dick slip out of his mouth in favor of pressing his forehead  _ hard _ into Percy’s left thigh, shuddering and gasping. Percy moves his foot away, and sees a massive wet spot forming over Credence’s cock, making him swallow thickly. “Fuck.” That shouldn’t have been as hot as it was to see. 

The guy gets up on his feet, immediately turning around to lean over the table, pants slipping all the way down his legs, fully undone, giving Percy the blessing of tugging his underwear down to bare that pale perky ass to view. “Wow.” 

He says. Credence glances back at him, and seems to be nervous, worrying his bottom lip with white, uneven teeth. 

“What is it?” 

Percy grins, “Nothing, just admiring you. Now, this is going to sound strange, but I need you to suck on my fingers. Get them nice and wet.” Credence nods understandingly, letting Percy reach up and touch his lips, before dipping two fingers inside. The guy does what he asks, sucking long and lewdly, reminding him he could probably come from just this, if he wasn’t so determined to fuck Credence’s tight little hole. Percy steps right up close, grinding his cock into the guy’s ass, pulling his hand back as soon as the spit starts drooling down to his wrist. 

“Good boy.” He finds himself murmuring, and Credence beams, blushing adorably. “Thank you sir.” 

Percy rubs his fingers over the guy’s cleft, again and again, massaging his hole until he relaxes enough to allow in one finger, which he doesn’t waste time playing around with. Credence has already orgasmed once from being degraded, a little more roughness won’t hurt him. Percy thrusts in the second finger, and feels the guy clenching hard, suddenly painfully tight. His dick twitches as he imagines being in there, very very soon. 

“Relax baby, breathe out for me.” Percy murmurs, biting on the side of Credence’s neck, just below the line of his collar. 

Thankfully, he obeys, exhaling shakily, giving Percy the room to delve in a third finger, scissoring them carefully, ensuring there’s enough room to get himself in there. Credence whimpers softly, and Percy understands, pulling them out, and then spitting wetly onto his dick, rubbing the head over the tan pucker, pushing hard, firmly driving forward until it pops in past the outer ring of muscle. Credence keeps breathing over and over, exaggerated, but steady, as Percy starts moving, putting both hands on the guy’s slender hips, he doesn’t really focus on anything except not coming too fast.

There will be no excuses this time. 

Credence slumps over the table a little, as a result, forcing Percy’s cock in deeper, sooner than he was really ready for, so he compensates by retreating back, halfway out, while sliding a hand around to feel for the guy’s dick. 

Credence writhes under him, trying to both thrust against Percy’s palm, and also urge him to move again. 

“Please, I’m  _ close _ .” He hears the guy saying, and Percy ducks his head down again to nose along Credence’s neck. “Good. Whenever you’re ready, baby.” Percy feels so filthy just jerking the guy off, while fucking into him harder and harder, but when Credence comes for a second time, spilling wet slickness between his fingers, he also tightens over his cock. Percy muffles his moaning into the flesh of Credence’s shoulder, hips going still, buried deep as he can go inside of that welcoming grasp of heat. “Oh my god... that was so much.” Credence whispers, making Percy shake with a silent laugh. “You can say that again.” He pulls out, and winces a little at the mess, but the guy doesn’t do much beyond wipe at it half-heartedly with some toilet paper. Thank god for that. Percy cleans his hand and checks his watch. 

They’ve only been gone for about fifteen minutes. People take longer shits. Credence glances over at him just as he looks up, and starts pulling his pants back up from his ankles. “We’re not going to miss our flight are we?” He looks worried.

Percy smiles gently. “Not at all. Plenty of time. Hell, we could go another round and no one would notice.” 

Credence turns a light shade of pink. “Oh, goodness, no. I think I’m done for at least an hour.” He all but staggers out of the massive stall as Percy trails after him, pausing only to wash his hands. “True. There’s always the mile high club.” 

He gives Credence a wink, as the guy splutters. “I hardly think there’s room in an airplane bathroom, god.” Percy grins.

“You’d be surprised.”

They have another drink, and end up sharing an order of fried something or other, Percy can’t be bothered to remember. On the plane, Credence falls asleep on his shoulder, and instinctively reaches for his hand as they land. 

Percy squeezes back, and gets a sweet little smile from the guy. “Don’t be a stranger now.” He tells him. Far from it. Credence gets placed in a hotel room several floors from Percy, but he speaks to the desk, and upgrades his to a suite, telling them to just merge reservations, cancelling the guy’s room. “There’s plenty of space for you to sleep with me.” Percy says, once they’re in the elevator, alone at last. 

Credence all but pounces on him, with absolutely no work getting done until long after midnight. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> day 19: ** Public [kind of?] | Formal Wear |**<strike> Straitjacket |</strike> ** Cock-Warming **


End file.
